


swim

by dumplingcheeks



Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [1]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Bottom Seo Soojin, F/F, Girl Penis, Oral Sex, Pool Sex, Top Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: Crossing out 1 thing from Minnie's bucket list.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911964
Kudos: 45





	swim

"What are you doing here?" The singer asked as she takes the space beside the dancer. Soojin looks at her, still in a daze with a small smile on the corner of her lips.

"Nothing," the younger answers. "I woke up around 2 in the morning and couldn't sleep since then. What about you? Strange for you to be out of bed at 4." The bob haired woman joked, sighing in content when she felt Minnie's hand on hers.

"I wanted to cross something out of my bucket list, you know, 10 things I wanna do before I die." Minnie smiles, pushing herself up as she pulls Soojin as well.

"What is that?" The younger questioned, happily wrapping her arms around the older's neck when Minnie pulled her in for a hug. Minnie placed a soft kiss against Soojin's lips. "Come on, what is it?" Soojin smiles against her girlfriends lips.

Minnie smiles, placing a chaste kiss on Soojin's jaw before whispering in the younger's ear, "fuck my girlfriend in a pool." The older felt how her girlfriend tensed around her hold, so she pulls away, examining her Soojin's face and saw the visible blush and how the dancer's eyes are darkening with lust.

Soojin stumbles on her words, stuttering. "W-well it would b-be a p-problem if we g-get caught."

Minnie grins. "That's what makes it fun, baby. The fear of getting caught while being fucked by your girlfriend in a rented vacation house. Imagine what our members would think when they catch you screaming my name, begging for me to go faster, screaming for me to let you cum."

Soojin feels her legs jelly as she feels heat coiling below her abdomen.

"Would you like that?" Minnie whispers, showering feather kisses around the younger's neck. Soojin let out meerly a meek of whimper, giving the older woman full control. Soojin trusts her girlfriend with everything, she knows Minnie can handle and take responsibility of her.

"Y-yes, please."

"Are you still on your pills, my love?" The singer asked as pulls the younger's white oversized t-shirt over her head, something that the older woman used to own. Minnie didn't bother, she loves seeing Soojin in her clothes.

Soojin hums against her, shaky when she feels Minnie's hand in her panties. Minnie grinned when she feels her girlfriend already wet from anticipation. The dancer takes a firm onto the singer's biceps, holding for dear life. Minnie wraps her free hand around her girlfriend's waist so she won't fall into the water.

"Relax, baby. I'm just gonna get rid of your shorts, okay? After this I'll disregard my own clothes and follow you into the pool." Soojin nods at her girlfriend. When Minnie was done with undressing the younger, she gets rid of her own as well, leaving her in her underwears before following Soojin in the pool. Minnie is thankful the pool automatically heats up a bit at night so visitors can swim whenever they want.

Soojin smiles when Minnie pulls her in. The younger, as a reflex, wraps her legs around the older's waist as she reciprocates Minnie's kiss.

Minnie runs her tongue over Soojin's bottom lip, and the younger parts her lips as a response. Minnie smiles into the kiss before exploring her girlfriend's mouth, loving the vanilla scent filling her nostrils, with a mix faint scent of chlorene. "I think I might just fuck you right now." Minnie whispers against Soojin's lips, grinning at how the younger tries to follow her lips.

Soojin pouts. "Nothing is stopping you, baby." The younger says. Minnie loves it when the younger gains confidence. Usually Soojin is always shy and tries to keep her moans by biting her lip, Minnie always says it's okay and she shouldn't feel embarrassed about moaning, or shy to show her body to her girlfriend because she is beautiful. Soojin is a masterpiece.

Soojin feels the coldness of the tiled ends of the pool, her anticipation higher as she feels Minnie's hardening cock in her boxers brushes against her clothed pussy.

Minnie smiles at Soojin's expression. The younger's eyes were closed, tiny honey whimpers hanging over her lips, as her hands began to shake that the older figures it was because Soojin is nervous or very horny. Minnie swears she could never get tired of appreciating her girlfriend's beauty. "Are we still okay, baby? Remember we go at our pace, okay? If you feel nervous, breathe with me. If you want us to stop just push me and we'll stop, understand?" Soojin nods, loving how her girlfriend always asks her if she's still comfortable with sex, especially trying out new things. Soojin was never that comfortable in that field, it took 2 years into their relationship before they did the deed. Minnie had no problem with it, just being with Soojin was enough, sex is just another way to express their love for each other.

"Y-yes." Soojin whimpers as she rubs her center against the hard shaft, feeling how it rubs against her bundle of nerves. "P-please." Soojin is throbbing painfully down there, she needs Minnie to do something. But Minnie only looks at her teasingly as she purposely rubs her cock against Soojin's aching pussy. "Minnie, please." She begs.

God, Soojin is such a bottom. Minnie absolutely loves it how Soojin is naturally submissive during sex, when the younger begs for her to do something, when Soojin rubs her pussy on the older's thigh or cock when she's feeling horny and wants sex. "Okay, baby." Minnie smiles, her hand pushing into the dancer's panties. Soojin falls against her girlfriend as she whimpers when the singer's fingers bumps her bundle of nerves. "You need more, do you?" The older asked, taking Soojin's lips between hers. Soojin meeks a whimper into the kiss when Minnie entered a finger in her. "Do you want me to fuck you, huh baby? Make you feel loved and give you all the sex you deserve? You want that, do you?"

Soojin cries when Minnie entered another finger, stretching her out, getting her pussy muscles ready for the older's thick cock. "Please, please, please." Soojin chants as if a prayer. Minnie didn't think twice granting it. The older feels Soojin's walls tightening around her fingers, knowing that the younger is close to her release.

"Don't cum unless I tell you to." Minnie whispers.

Soojin cries as she heard her girlfriend. She's never been good at holding it, sometimes she actually cums even when she tries her best not to. Of course Minnie never said anything bad when she couldn't, the older would only kiss her forehead and tell her how she's such a good girl. Soojin's tummy churns every time at her girlfriend's compliments. "Please." Soojin begs, holding onto Minnie's biceps as she shakes uncontrollably against the older girl. "I-I need to c-cum." Her voice was shaky, Soojin kept stuttering over her words.

"Cum for me, baby." Soojin cums hard into the pool. At how hard she came, the dancer swears she added another layer of liquid in the pool.

"Good girl. That's my good girl." Minnie whispers, kissing her girlfriend all over the face. Soojin flutters against the older as she enjoyed the tiny little kisses on her face. "Does my baby want to continue? You want my cock in your pussy, Soojin?" She questions, her lips still hovering over the younger's.

Soojin nods against the singer, a bit lightheaded from the wave of orgasm she just release.

Minnie pushes her boxers down, her bare cock rubbing against Soojin's clothed slit, eliciting a loud moan from the younger's throat that Soojin needed to put her hand over her mouth as she bites her lip to prevent more moans from coming out. "No need to be embarrassed, baby, let me hear those sweet moans." With the encouragement, Soojin removes her hand as she lets whatever sounds her mouth makes as a reaction to Minnie's touches.

Soojin shook against her. Minnie noticed this.

"I think we should continue in our room." Soojin perked her head up when Minnie said this. "I want my girlfriend to feel me everywhere without the water." The older takes Soojin's earlobe between her lips, lightly sucking on the skin before planting a soft kiss on the younger's lips.

Soojin nods against her, desperate at this moment to have Minnie inside her, fucking her against anything. The dancer admitted one time she loved being fucked against the wall, or eaten out against the headboard. Minnie felt the same way, loving the way Soojin is pressed up against her as she fucks her with no escape, not that Soojin wanted it to stop. "Yes, please. I-I just want you inside me, p-please. I want it now. M-Minnie, please, baby."

Minnie nods against her girlfriend, telling Soojin to get out of the pool so she can take care of the younger woman.

It was hard to get to the room without Soojin being pressed against a wall, with Minnie ravishing the dancer's lips. The singer couldn't take the lust she feels as well, pushing Soojin's panties to the side as she pulls her boxer midway and slips her cock in the younger's slit. Minnie exclaimed, content feeling Soojin's wetness around her.

"M-move." Soojin whimpers, her legs wrapped around the older's hips, begging for more friction with Minnie's cock deep in her pussy.

Who's Minnie to say no? With her girlfriend cutely whimpering, begging for her to move, how could she?

Finally Minnie found their room, quickly closing the door behind her and she pressed Soojin against it. She starts to thrust, slowly at first, hearing Soojin's moans as the younger holds herself firmly on Minnie's shoulders. Minnie locks the door with her free hand before bringing it back to Soojin's bottom to support her as she fucks her girlfriend slow and deep against the door.

"F-fuck." Soojin cursed. Minnie loves how Soojin is always hesitant to curse, even during sex. How can someone be so cute even during sex? God Minnie loves everything about her girlfriend.

Minnie ignored the fact that they've forgotten about their clothes they left at the pool. That's for the members to figure out what went between Soojin and her at the pool.

Soojin is so wet. God. "You're so wet, baby. Fuck, I love it." Minnie groans, her left hand finding the younger's clit and rub her thumb around the nub, eliciting a loud moan from the younger girl.

Minnie knows when Soojin is back to her senses the younger is gonna scold her for letting Soojin corrupt Shuhua and Yuqi's mind when they hear what's going on in the other room.

"I-I'm close." Soojin moans, whimpering as Minnie fasten her pace, getting the younger closer and closer to her release. Minnie's name drops out like a prayer from Soojin's lips, chanting her girlfriend's name and screamed when came hard on the older woman's cock. Soojin is always quiet, but after sex, Minnie says otherwise.

"Good girl." The singer complimented, Soojin's stomach churning at that. Minnie licks her fingers clean, enjoying the sweet and salty taste of the younger. The older sees the blush across the younger's cheeks when she does.

Soojin drops on her knees, knowing her girlfriend haven't cum yet. Her legs are sore but she wanted Minnie to have her release too.

"What are you doing?" Minnie asked. When the younger wraps her hand around her cock, the older quickly checks if she locked the door. She lets a out a sigh in relief, both from the reassurance that the door is locked and Soojin lips are around the head of her cock.

Minnie moans as Soojin licked her slit, slipping her cock further into the younger's mouth before the dancer pulls back again, her tongue running under the veiny cock as her hand worked up the older's ballsack.

"Oh fuck, you're doing good, baby." Minnie complimented, running her hand in Soojin's hair. The younger's stomach churned at that, as she never gets used to the older's compliments, she loves hearing them because it gives her reassurance that she's doing good.

Minnie was not far behind, as she was already feeling close when Soojin's other lips were wrapped around her cock before.

"I'm cumming, baby. Where do you want it?" The older asked. "You want it in your mouth?" Soojin hums around her cock, pulling away with a heavy breath leaving her lips. Her little hand wraps around the hard appendage, thrusting her hand before taking the head in her mouth again when her breathing steadied.

Minnie starts to thrust her hips, slow and soft so she won't hurt her love. With a deep moan, she shoots her seed in the younger's mouth, Soojin moaning at the taste as she swallows.

Minnie smiles, pulling Soojin up, wiping the saliva off the younger's chin with a soft smile and took the younger's lips between hers, whispering into the kiss, "thank you, baby."

The next day, Soyeon saw the couple's clothes by the pool and told the other members not to take a dip for today. When the two youngest asked why, she didn't answer. She did tell Miyeon about it. Though the others probably figured out from Soojin's screams and all the ruckus with the door banging and stuff.

"Next time, Soojin," Yuqi starts, "be a little quieter."

Soojin blushed as Shuhua bursed out in laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i hope you like this. comment your thoughts right down below, i love reading them. you can comment your requests as well, i'll see if i can write some of them.


End file.
